Grooof!
by Reprobate Raconteur
Summary: Animal Crossing: City Folk based story. Teddy of Graslan is a closet case, and Ross moving into town might just be the force to out him by accident. Contains homosexual pairing, Human!TeddyxOC. The sound of the pair sounds a little rough on the eyes, but bear with me. See what I did there? Contains a bit of Peaches' love issues. Rated M for sexual content in later chapters. R
1. Teddy's Prologue

"Hey, I liked him as much as the next guy, but," a brown-furred, bushy-eyebrowed bear stated.

"So, you didn't like him at all." A pink horse muttered in a hushed tone, her red man seeming artificial and toy-like. Her eyes gave no vibe whatsoever, they remained x'd.

"Of- to the grooofin'- course I didn't!" the brown specie exclaimed, lighting up with enthusiasm. A member of the neighborhood was packing their things today. They began packing just yesterday, and it seemed they were leaving town. Leaving Graslan. The neighbors express their feelings for this with a simple thought: Good riddance. He was of the hippopotamus specie, an ugly-toned Hippo who disregarded the peaceful nature of Graslan and rudely mocked all. His name was Rocco, and it was about time he left. Teddy and Peaches seemed ecstatic about it. Mostly Teddy.

"Yo, Peaches, who do you think's gonna replace him? Aw, I hope he's cool, and extreme, and loves to excercise, and-"

"Maybe she'll be into dresses, toys, music, and laziness" Peaches playfully jabbed at Teddy.

The Brown bear grinned at her. "Hey! Not cool! Plus, I already have a friend like that. You!"

Peaches smiled bashfully. "Aw, you're so sweet, bestfrie- Wait, I'm not lazy!" She yelled, flustered and frustrated.

his lips formed a small smile after his soft chuckle. He put a paw on his goatee and thought to himself, attempting to think of who the next villager could be, and what he/she'd be like. However, he didn't think TOO hard on it... He'd get a major headache and need a powerwalk.


	2. Ross's Prologue

The exhaust from a nearby truck filled the air surrounding a dark-brown haired human figure. He grunted as he lifted the final box onto the moving truck, all properly labeled with "To: Graslan". His name was Ross, simply put. He wore a checkered shirt, camo shorts, and seemed to have a mischievous aura about him. His eyes weren't out of the ordinary, but he always possessed some sort of grin. Ross was a tad muscular, but not over the top. He wore sneakers to match his attire. It was moving day for Ross. He would soon step into a new world and be pit to live by himself, get by with selling, the stalk markets, etc., perhaps make a friend or two. He hoped the town wasn't lazy as a whole, and that their personalities weren't... monotonous. He liked a variety in a group. A perfect blend of individuals that didn't collide with one another. Of course, that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy someone with the same qualities and common interests as himself. That'd be... Well, that'd be awesome, right?

"Alright, guy, that's the last of 'em. You know the way there, right?"

The driver gave a slight nod in response, though to be honest, he wasn't EXACTLY sure.

"Oh, you'll find your way. Just... Just follow the bus, they know what they're doin'. And thanks, man, much appreciated" Ross stated with a small smile, casually strolling off towards the bus station.

'To: Graslan', the sign read. Off from the distance approached a yellow bus, much like those driven to and from a public school. Ross stood with a leg crossed in a laid-back sort of fashion, despite laid-back being the last thing he was. A green... being? A green, monster like being opened the doors to the transportation vehicle. Ross hopped on-board, greeting the Kappa with a "'Sup?". Kapp'n turned his head and gave a hearty hello to the newcomer.

"This be yer first time takin' the bus, eh?"

"Yeah... Wait, you remember all of the people who take your bus?"

"Well of course, lad! Why wouldn't I? Garr harr harr!"

"Well, alright, I guess."

A purple-tinted cat peered from Ross's side. He greeted the newcomer as well. "So you're new, huh?" Rover stated, smiley as ever. Ross held back a, 'You're adorable' comment. It conflicted with his masculine personality, this love for the adorable and, naturally, the color purple. Mixed in together, Rover was INCREDIBLY adorable. But he'd never state that. "Yeah, I am, actually. Name's Ross, you?" He said, introducing himself as first nature. Rover smiled wider. "My name is Rover. I don't mean to pry, but, is this your first time living alone?"

"Yeah."

"You're gonna love it here" Rover quickly stated.

'If the residents are as cute as this ball of fluff is, I really am.' Ross thought, beginning to grin unintentionally.

"See! You're already smiling about it! Nice to meet you, Ross." Rover said with a softer smile.

Kapp'n interrupted the conversation. "Yarr, Graslan's coming up into view!"

Ross leaned over his chair to see the land. It was quite beautiful, though missing a few trees. The forest-like town was PERFECT for jogging... And there were a ton of rivers! Fishing! There seem to be a ton of bugs, he doesn't mind that at ALL. There seems to be a few animals in the distance. He spies a duck with... nice fashion sense. He wasn't much for fashion, but she was obviously very stylish. In competition with her, an almost-gothic bunny. And, to contrast with her, an adorable pink and white bunny. There's a gray bear with a bandaid on his forehead. How'd he get that? There was a small blue mouse with green-seeming hair. A ninja-like bunny. Three bunnies, wow. Off, far in the distance, he leaned over and squinted to spy a pink horse and a brown bear. They seemed to be the pair most interested in the bus. It was all fantastic, can't wait to see how this all turns out...


	3. Chapter 1: Acquaintances?

"_Ohmygosh_!"

"You're new here, aren't you, sparkles!" Chrissy exclaimed, sparkles in her gleaming eyes.

The newcomer chuckled softly at her, introducing himself politely. "Yeah, the name's Ross. Just moved out of my parent's house, and signed up for a life of relaxation in Graslan. Your name?" Throwing the question at her, he looked around. The other two bunnies weren't around, so it was only Chrissy. But Curt (the bear) was coming up around the corner, and Broccolo (the mouse) was hopping around behind Chrissy, wanting a look at the young adult.

"My name's Chrissy, and I-"

"Hello there, new Fuzzball." Curt stated, entirely cutting off the pink-clothed, blonde-haired rabbit.

Chrissy frowned. Ross just shook it off, "I'm hoping I don't have to repeat my name a million times, but, I'm Ross. Just moved in. My stuff should be coming by soon."

"Curt. Nice to meet'cha, Fuzzball. Looks like I woke up from my nap at the right time, 'cause you came along."

Ross grinned. And, a little later than on cue, a moving truck mosied on about the town, stopping at the bus stop. He turned to Curt to ask for assistance, but the second he did, the gray bear was nowhere in sight; His personality WAS lazy, after all. Broccolo and Chrissy were there, but they were fragile, and small. Speaking of Broccolo...

"Hi, welcome to Graslan, eat it!" He shouted.

Ross nodded at him. "Nice ta meet'cha."

"_His name is Broccolo-!_" Chrissy attempted getting herself back into the introducing phase, seeing as she was entirely cut-off by Curt, who is no longer in hearing distance to do it twice.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too, Chrissy."

Chrissy turned around, whispering. "H-He remembered my name...!"

Ross chuckled softly once more. The unpacking was going to be rough. Good thing he didn't have _too_ many things. Well, it's a good workout, he thought. Nothing like some strain on the muscles to start off the day. Maybe later he'd go for a jog.

Meanwhile, with the brown bear and the pink horse. Peaches huffed at Teddy. "Don't go introduce yourself now!"

"Why not?" Teddy questioned, an expression of confusion surfaced upon his face. Peaches reiterated, "You won't leave a lasting impression! Everyone else is introducing themselves right about now." Teddy paused at this, attempting to understand the theory. He was in hearing distance of the group surrounding the newcomer, as the only thing separating the two groups were trees, making it so only vision is impaired.

...

"D-Do you need some help with that?" Chrissy offered kindly, though she could obviously not handle the load.

"No thanks, you can keep me company, though. I love a good work-out, so it's a good thing these guys are heavy." Ross stated, in an almost show-off-y fashion, except he was being true to his word when he said he loved working out. Teddy could determine that easily.

"He likes working out... Finally, someone who likes working out as much as I do!" Teddy said, gleefully. He gave a warm expression.

"There's Snake..." Peaches pointed out.

"Who isn't Snake, I mean." Teddy corrected. Peaches sighed, becoming worried that this might become... _'something'_.

The pair walked parallel to the newcomer human's group, keeping in hearing distance. Teddy needed to know more about this newcomer.

"He sounds sorta human, don'tcha think? Teddy said.

Peaches looked at Teddy, though it was difficult to configure what expression she was trying to convey with those eyes of hers.

Teddy just stared blankly like he was doing nothing wrong.

"You know what, I'll do you the favor of finding out more about him for you myself. Alright?" And with that, Peaches began walking through the wood.

"Peaches, c'mon, don't-!" Too late.

WELL, this is the part where he makes a grand escapade and hides until Peaches returns-

"Turns out, he's **JUST** like you!" Peaches said, with an ecstatic and gleeful demeanor. "... Withminordifferences."

"Really?" Teddy said, giving a warm expression. "_-WAIT_ what was that last part, grooof?"

"N-Nothing," The pink horse began, pausing, "To worry about, that is!"

"Yo, Peaches. Just spill it already!"

"He's human."

"W-well, maybe-"

"And... straight, I think."

_DEPRESSION_. Yes, you're right. Teddy is actually a closet case. His expression gradually became morose and saddened. Peaches sighed and arched her brows in a consoling manner, comforting the pressured jock-type. Peaches seems to be the only individual in the entire world of Animal Crossing who knows of this. Not even Kapp'n, the wise and hearty bus driver can see through Teddy's guise enough to see his situation. The bear probably wouldn't have tried to go after the male either way, as he couldn't grasp, nor does he find appealing the thought of interspecies relationships. He tried to discreteley hit on Curt, the sole other bear in town, who was somewhat much older than himself, but still in age group... It didn't work out so fantastically. Curt is not interested in males whatsoever; He's barely interested in people at all.

'But, that guy... What if he's not really...'

Teddy frantically thought to himself.

* * *

Cardboard boxes. Cardboard boxes everywhere. The house was small, but cosy. Two rooms, an attic where his bedroom would be (luckily, the bed is included), and a small room underneath. After such heavy lifting, the black-haired male wiped the sweat off of his arched brow, flicking it to the side. A grin surfaced upon his face despite his sweaty demeanor, invisibly bragging about his ability to perform the task without help whatsoever. Chrissy had to run errands, she scurried off earlier on that note. Broccolo attempted assistance, but was far too small to be of any significant help. Curt was, again, off and about, interrupting others' conversations. Ross continued to work, beginning to feel the sticky residue of tape on his palms from ripping off duct tape.

"I'd better hope you have some stylish furniture in there, duckling," a voice began.

The human quickly turned around, observing her closely. She gave off a fashionista vibe. Wrapped around her head was silky smooth, shoulder-cut hair, tinted red. It could either be she was wearing a wig, or had dyed her hair multiple colors prior to this; Ross couldn't tell which of the two it was. Neatly edged on her eyelids, there was a splash of color - green eyeshadow. It appears that this might be a fashion statement, as it seemed to compliment her yellow skin. Or were those feathers, rather? It didn't matter to the jock-type, he didn't understand fashion whatsoever. She was a duck, orange beak and orange legs and all. I'd elaborate on her clothing, but it wouldn't mean a thing. Her apparel was not consistent, she wore something different each and every day, needing to stick out from the crowd. And stick out she did. She may seem stuck-up because of the common stereotype, but she was actually incredibly friendly. By the way, she's wearing a pink shirt, with a red collar and a red heart - right in the center. It seemed to go well with her current hair. Again, Ross didn't seem to notice that.

"You bet'cha!" Ross stated, always the crowd-pleaser.

"Why do I get the feeling you're stretching the truth, tall duckie?" Maelle replied rather speedily, cracking a smile and quirking a playful brow.

Ross chuckled, making light of her playful demeanor. She was quite the friendly type. And to think he usually wouldn't get along with fashion-crazed individuals. "Well, you got me."

"I knew it...!" She yipped. "Well, dear duckling," She began, walking casually towards the jock. "I've got just the thing to spruce up the place. Once you finish unpacking, I'll give you some of my spare wallpapers and floor sets. They're useless to me-_ and still in fashion!_ You can win over the eyes of all of Graslan, and thank me later." Maelle stated gleefully, hiding her joy behind a well-put together, nonchalant mask.

"So you're the new meat?" A new voice inquired. Expressionless eyes darted up and down, scanning the target carefully. She pursed her red-lipstick coated lips, and leaned to a side, jutting out her hip on the opposite end in a somewhat womanly manner. Rose-colored gloves intercepted as arms crossed over a spider-web designed dress. She wore long, knee-high boots with heels. The female had other makeup designed on her face as well: a light, pink blush, and Ross couldn't decide if her eyebrows were drawn on, or very, very well-plucked.

"Not too bad of a catch. Is Maelle here _boring_ you with fashion tips, bun bun? I'm sure you could do just fine on your own, with a bit of guidance from me-" She began.

"Looks like bunny ears here can hear everything a mile away, huh? Nice to see you again, Tiffany. Back so soon from Mardi Gras? _Did you-_-" Maelle began.

Oh yes, it seems to have slipped my mind to tell you. Tiffany is a bunny. A pale, white one with brown hair and brown splotches of color in unsuspecting areas.

Her soothing, womanly voice cut through the air just as quick as Tom Nook could drown you in debt, _"Let's not talk about those activities."_ Hushed, she turned away, almost embarrassed.

Maelle chuckled to herself, and Tiffany joined in. "You know, we've been having so much fun, we haven't even introduced ourselves, duckling"

"Exactly what I was thinking, bun bun..."

"My name is Maelle. Remember it, duckling. It's very nice to meet you," she said, regular snooty tone muddying her words.

"Ross." the male stated. They were good company, and he enjoyed their bantering. Though, about that Mardi Gras episode...

"It's VERY nice to meet you, Ross. My name is Tiffany. I'll be seeing you around, bun bun" Tiffany winked.

"I HEARD THERE WAS A NEW **JOCKY**-TYPE IN TOWN" a pink, male bunny in a ninja suit barged in.

"That's our cue to leave." the female fashionistas stated, and immediately did so.

Ross spent the rest of his time bonding with Snake, the apparent only jock-type in town...

* * *

... Unless you count Teddy, who was incognito.

"I can't stop thinking about it, Peaches."

Peaches sighed.

"It's giving me a major power headache. Power's not good this time!"

Peaches actually giggled a bit at that one.

"Not cool, Peaches!"

"Just go for a little walksie? It always seems to calm you down... Stay away from Ross's house!"

'_His name is... Ross?_' Teddy thought. He didn't know how to feel about that name. It was interesting... different...

"Anyway, I have things t'do, so I'll see you later, grooof!" Peaches stated, seeming frantic about something of her own issue.

"_Things?_ Alright, Peaches" Teddy said, distracted from his previous thought-process.

"Y-Yeah, _things_. Gottagobye!" And with that Peaches was out the door.

Now for that walk... The trees soothed Teddy's fixated eyebrows, as the view was easy on the eyes. He enjoyed the feel of his calves, thighs, etc. being pushed as he jogged around town, especially down to the lower land and up again, and even more when he jogged on the beach. It seemed like he was swooning at the thought of jogging on sand, looks like he's a true jock despite his laidback personality. He loved the apple trees around town. They provided sustenance on the go, and apparently, pear trees have been added, and coconut trees on the beach as well. More variety!

Oh, here come Maelle and Tiffany, wonder what they're up to?

"He _WAS_ quite the catch. Do you think it might have been a bit much to say tha-" Tiffany murmured, immediately pausing when she heard the rustle of grass under someone's feet. A duck head and bunny head both jolted in the general direction of the noise, both on their toes about the gossip they spread and the reputations they have to keep.

"H-Hey!" Teddy said, jovially and a tad bit worried for the conversation.

They both eerily glared at the jock-type... But, aside from Ross, he was more tolerable than Snake.

"Sunny weather, grooof? You guys gossiping about somethin', as usual?" Teddy played it off, looking in a different direction, all cool-like, hoping they were talking about who he believes they were talking about. However, at the same time, deep in his mind, he hoped they were gossiping about someone else. Ross would be the talk of the town if Maelle and Tiffany have already met him. That's not good for Teddy's situation with having another non-homosexual male in town. He'd feel more lonely than he already does.

Maelle turned, quirked a brow, and gave a fascinated expression to Tiffany, who in turn, smirked widely, huffed, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, just the most adorable little neighbor in the history of Graslan, duckling"

"He was quite the catch, bun bun"

"Ross?" The bear questioned cautiously.

"Oh, so you _have_ met him?" Maelle said, curious and itching for more gossip.

"Oh, uh, no, but. You have? Cool." Teddy said, turning an awkward situation between the pair into a nonchalant brush-off of information.

"He's simply the most tolerable jock I have ever witnessed in my life. No offense." Maelle stated.

"Er." Teddy replied cautiously.

"He seems to work out a lot, I saw a box with weights, and he seems to have fair fashion sense, from what I recieved. He's friendly, too, not a knucklehead. I think he's going out for a jog tomorrow. While I don't fancy a midnight sweat, I don't mind it on him. He's quite humorous, too. Though, I don't think he's as bright as he gives off, he plays it off well." Tiffany gossiped. Teddy listened intently, in awe, absorbing the information about the male like it was nutrients, vital to the body for survival. His ears twitched, and if it weren't for his ability to harden his expression around the fashionistas, there'd be rumors about a gay, brown bear in Graslan next.

* * *

"That's it. _I can't take it_. He's everything I could ever ask for. WHY **ISN'T** HE GAY?" He shouted, in the confines of his home, sweaty and frustrated. It was now evening, so most townsfolk won't hear his upset ramblings.

"WHY **ISN'T** HE A BEAR?!" He punched his dresser.

"WHY **AREN'T** I..." Another punch.

Suddenly, a glittering object fell from the dresser, top shelf.

"_a_..._ human_..."

It was a lamp. The magic kind.

"Whoa." the bear mumbled. His eyebrows inched up onto his forehead, and his knees bent to give himself a crouching posture. 'I forgot about this ol' thing.' The brown bear thought, cocking his head to the side and opening his mouth slightly in awe. His nose twitched at the lamp, trying to resurface the memory of receiving the lamp.

His eyes opened, and widened for a moment. He remembered! He received it as a gift through mail by the first human in town. He can't remember his name for the life of him right now, but he was good friends with the male. Oh well, must not be important right now. What was important, was that the male told him in the letter that he could wish for one thing if he went to his attic with the lamp.

Well, that was ridiculously convenient. "SCORE!" the bear yelled in excitement, itching to see if the myth was indeed true.

The bear was just about to run upstairs when he had realized... He didn't have an attic. Desperate to see if it'd work, he'd do anything for that one wish. The brown bear ran outside quickly. He used his fence for a boost, carefully standing between planks in hope he perform this accurately. His bear-like feet felt the wooden structure below him. Surprisingly, no splinters. Looks like Lady Luck is on his side tonight. From the looks of it, Lady Luck is supportive of homosexual relation.

He crouched down for merely a second, and then powerfully leaped towards the roof ledge. His power walks and consistent work-out routines granted him the gift of above-average upper body strength. His paws caught onto the ledge, and he pulled himself up without ease. Luckily, he was holding the lamp handle with his bear-teeth. He was really proud of his jock-habits right about now. Cloth met metal as his shirt wiped off any mouth-left substance from the handle.

Teddy looked at the lamp. He could see a faint reflection of the crescent moon in the shine of the container. Peering into the opening of the lamp, his pupils focused, and he noticed there wasn't anything within. It was as empty as someone's pockets after walking out of Gracie Grace. The bear rubbed it regardless, he HAD to try, even if all seemed incredibly hopeless. He was desperate to talk to this Ross character, especially with the rumors that had spread so quickly of him.

"C'mon, work!" He pleaded. Realizing he was being too loud, and might be attracting attention, his voice softened.

He began to mouth pleading words repeatedly, but to no avail. He saddened intensely, but hid it as if he were in public, acquiring a masculine composure. He almost threw the lamp, but didn't want to alert neighbors, so he rested it upon the roof carefully, so as to not have it roll off the side. He sat, and looked up for a moment. It was now the dead of night, but he usually goes to bed around 2am anyway. He began to wonder what time it was, anyway, distracting himself from his depression.

_**DING**_._** DONG**_._** DING**_._** DONG**_.

Well, from his guess, it's midnight.

He continued to gaze at the night sky. It was difficult to spy any twinkling constellations, the clouds shrouded them with their dark-shaded, silver capes. Teddy sighed. Perhaps it was earlier than he thought, the sky was gradually becoming brighter and brighter. His eyesight was being blurred by the intense white at an alarming pace.

"You found my lamp, I see."

Teddy nearly tumbled backwards off of the roof at the sudden appearance of the ghost/genie. It appears that he did summon Wisp, after all!

"You see, you were two months late in giving me my lamp back. So I decided to be a few ten, twenty minutes late to appear to you".

Teddy was about to become infuriated at the thought, but then again, he realized how horrible it must have been to be without home for two months. Whoops.

"I am here to - _regretfully_ - grant you one wish, bear. You know, usually it's humans who find my lamp. Peculiar..." Wisp began, confused with the odd location and odd specie.

"So, ghost-" Teddy began. However, he was cut off.

"**Ghost?!** Where?!" Wisp shouted, frightened at the mere thought of a ghost in the vicinity.

"You're the... Never mind, bro. There is no ghost, chill out." Teddy said, comforting the ghost-like genie.

"Phew, for a moment, I thought I was a goner! Now, as for your wish. I can remove all of the weeds from town, perhaps squash the cockroaches in your home, grant you an item from-"

"Make me human."

There was an odd silence. Wisp's eyes widened and he expressed a look of utter shock.

"Now, isn't that a bit hasty? I'm sure we could work something out, perhaps you'd rather like weeds plucked?"

"I'm more than sure I wanna be human, bud." Teddy stated, persistent and trying to keep from expressing his nervousness or glee.

"_W-Well_... Don't mention this to Katrina, it'll be bad news for you and me both."

"I'm not into that whole, psychic mumbo jumbo anyway. It makes my brain ache."

"Um... Okay. But I'll have to be quick, I don't want to run into any ghosts... At least it's not crowded here.  
But it's uncomfortably open-spaced" the ghost said, pacing back and forth in mid-air, fretting over every little detail.

"I don't have any magic words to say, so, _HERE YOU GO_!"

A bright light engulfed teddy, beginning from his legs, and ending at the tips of his ears. He felt his body changing structure, and thankfully, it wasn't as painful as he presumed it would have been. He could feel his muscles transforming into a more human-like structure. It felt easier to stand up straight, as opposed to when he was a bear. He lost hair in certain areas, and gained in other respective areas. He appeared to have short, yet messy, brown hair. His eyes still remained often times, closed. He had bushy eyebrows, and a goatee. His nose wasn't out of the ordinary. He felt as though he was wearing a different shirt. It was a sleeveless, button-up. It appears the clover shirt would have been a tad too small on the human, so Wisp improvised and retrieved an article of clothing from Teddy's catalog. To make up for the lack of clover, it appears Teddy was given a clover tattoo on his left shoulder, front-side. He had mixed feelings about it, but came to like it in the short few seconds he had to adjust. He was astounded. The feel of his fingers when making grasping motions wowed him, it would be easier to hold things now. He had more muscle surface-area to tone, that made him excited. He gave a quick test run, flexing each muscle he could manage. It all felt so different, so out of place, and yet, so right. He was smiling from ear to ear, and couldn't believe he was enjoying himself almost more as a human than as a bear.

"Good bye, be- human!" and with that, Wisp dissolved.

Teddy waved goodbye. But suddenly, he realized he needed Wisp for something. "Wait-!"

He was stark naked the waist down.

He felt utterly embarrassed, not realizing prior to the experience that he wouldn't have enough fur, like a bear, to cover up his genital area. His cheeks didn't quite flare up, but his face became pink with embarrassment. It wasn't until he heard a voice in the forest right by him that his cheeks intensified and he became immediately hot and bothered. His eyes darted downwards, looking at his new body with both incredible worry and slight self-worship. I'll tell you about his manhood later, don't you worry.

The voice was hard to match up to a certain villager, and yet it held a slight hint of familiarity. Whoever could be in the forest this late at night? It was now roughly 12:30am, Teddy deciphered. As the voice drew nearer, the realization hit Teddy hard.

_'Ross.'_

Teddy hopped off of the roof with no grace whatsoever, hitting the floor somewhat roughly. Thank goodness it didn't make a loud enough noise to have interrupted the night jogger's night jog. Teddy barged into his own home, quickly locking the door behind him. His... "meat" felt uncomfortably bare right now. He HAD pants to wear, he just never wore them as a bear. Fur took that place. He dug through the clothing pile he had in the dresser, and there they were: Gym shorts, with comfortable material that hugged Teddy's body nicely around the waist. Otherwise, they were fairly baggy and easy to run in. Perfect, to meet Ross by going out for a post-midnight jog, and to test out his leg muscles. Perfect.

Looks like he's going commando tonight.

He was barefoot, entirely forgetting that his feet were vulnerable to land now. Oh well, he'd tough it out on the first run. Besides, it'd make him seem really tough to Ross, or give a good conversation start.

And there he was. The talk of the town, wearing a black t-shirt that wrapped around his sweaty body, and gray, baggy sweatpants. He wore white and black sneakers, they seemed to be worn out, yet still retained a nice look to them. He was smiling softly, and pacing rather quickly. His hair wasn't exactly spiked upwards, like usual. It seemed a bit messier. He had brown eyes, and they caught sight of the new male in town.

"Whoa, you're new." The male said, thinking there was only one other male in town, who wasn't usually around. Teddy did NOT fit the description of that male whatsoever.

"You could say that." Teddy replied, smirking slightly.


End file.
